Out With A Bang
by kmb52897
Summary: U think nicole would have a normal life in high school but she has no idea whats shes in for.
1. Chapter 1

**Out with a bang!**

Nicole's p.o.v

I am a high school girl in 11th grade and I'm going to be in 12th grade next year. My brother is in the same grade as me. We are both 17 years old. We go to Jefferson high school. When I get out of high school I plan to go to a community college. It was the last month of school and I can't wait until the summer woke up in the morning to my brother's voice.

"wake up Nicole!"Cody said.

I woke up slowly and looked at the time.

"Its 6:00 a.m. why am I up?" I said.

"Cause were meeting Aly, Max, Lizzie, Lucas, Crystal, and Jacob in the parking lot."Cody said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." I said.

I got dressed in my ripped shorts and blue tank top. When I went outside I saw my brother waiting for someone.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Max is driving us to school today." Cody answered.

"Oh that's cool." I said.

Five minutes has passed, and then max finally showed up.

"Sorry guys I got yelled at by my mom for not cleaning my room." Max said.

"Oh that's okay." I said

Cody and I got into max's car. I was in the back; because Max and Cody were best friends for 5 years. When you first look at Max you think he's so hot. He has blond hair and hazel eyes, but he's also strong, nice and funny. I understand why girls like him, but he really isn't going to date until 12th grade or until he finds the right girl. My brother on the other hand has jet black hair, blue eyes and he has some sensitive to some things, but tough around his friends. My brother would date any girl he could but he's waiting for my best friend Aly. When we finally arrive at school everyone was waiting for us. We stopped in max's usual parking spot and got out. Aly ran to me and she looked so gorgeous from her cruise.

"Hey nice tan." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

Aly has blonde hair and green eyes. She's so nice, funny, and fun to be around. When I finally turn around to walk to the rest of the people, Crystal gave me a dirty look. She always gives me dirty looks because she secretly likes Max, but everyone knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody's p.o.v.

My sister always has to look her best. Nicole has jet black hair and blue eyes. She's nice and crazy sometimes, but she is very insecure.

"Hey Cody." Lizzie said.

"hey." I said.

When my sister came over everyone stopped talking and just looked at her.

"Nice outfit." Crystal said.

"Yeah thanks." Nicole said.

I looked over at max but I couldn't find him. I started to walk away but, my friend yelled to me

"Where are you going?" Lucas said.

"I'm going to find max." I said.

They all started to follow me. We looked all over the place but, the football field and bleachers. When we came to the football field we found max sitting on the bleachers. I walk over to him alone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"nothing." max said looking out into the field.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No but, its whatever." Max said

When he finally turns towards me he looked like he was crying.

"You know crystal?" max asked.

"Yeah why?" I answered.

"She said I got her pregnant. And now I don't think your sister will ever like me." Max said.

"That's tough. My sister probably still likes you don't worry. And crystal could have been lying. You know crystal she's just that type." I said.

"Yeah that's true." Max said.

When max and I stopped talking we walked back over to our group.

"Why did you leave max?" Nicole asked.

"I just had something to deal with." Max said looking at crystal.

"Oh are you okay now?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Max said giving Nicole a hug.

When I looked over at crystal she looked really upset. I didn't want get involved, but I guess I have to.

"Crystal can I talk to you?" I asked.

"yeah." Crystal said.

We walked over to the other side of the bleachers.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" crystal asked.

"I was talking to max and he told me that you're pregnant. Is that true?" I asked.

"No it's not true, but I don't want max to date your sister because I like him a lot." Crystal answered.

"You should tell him the truth. It's not right to lie about that. You should also tell him how you really feel. He really understands." I said.

"He will be upset and angry." Crystal said.

"No he won't he will accept how you felt. If it helps ill stay with you to talk to him." I replied.

"Okay. Can you go get him?"Crystal asked.

I walk back to our group and get max. I went back to crystal with max.

"Alright speak."I stammered.

"I can't." Crystal said.

"Fine ill say it. Crystal is not pregnant she lied because she really likes you and doesn't want you to date my sister." I said

"Oh I understand. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Max said.

"it's okay." Crystal said giving max a hug.

Crystal, Max and I walk back to our group. We started to see kids come out of their cars and the bus. We all got up and went inside the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole's p.o.v.

My first class is S.S. with Mr. Blue. When I got into the classroom I noticed that Max, Aly and Cody are in my class. My teacher doesn't really care where we sit or if we talk. I sat next to Aly. Max and Cody sat behind us always waiting for us to turn around and say something. We always sat in the back. When I turned around max started to smile at me. I smiled back not noticing the teacher calling my name.

Aly hit me and I finally said "Here"

Mr. Blue just continued calling ht e names of children. I wasn't paying attention since there were no more tests or exams.

"Hey Aly! What's up?" I asked.

"Bored, what about you?" Aly answered.

"Oh, I am too!" I said

The bell rang to go to my next class.

"Hey. Can I walk you to class?" max asked.

"Sure." I said.

"What class are you in?" max asked.

"Science with Mrs. Gomez."I answered

"Oh really. Me too!" max said.

We walked into class and saw crystal and Lucas kissing.

"What are you doing?" max bellowed.

"Nothing." Crystal said looking frightened.

"I'm sorry dude! She came to me. Don't hurt me!" Lucas said.

"Its fine dude! I forgive you. Unlike you, crystals don't talk to me for a while." Max said walking away.

I could feel crystals eyes burning a hole in the back of my neck. Lucas followed us to the back. It was Lucas, me, then Max. I kept feeling the tension between the two guys. Max wouldn't even look at Lucas, but Lucas was trying to talk to him. I felt really bad for both of them. The bell rang for 3rd period. I ran out of the classroom, I didn't want to deal with the drama.

"Hey can I walk you to class?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." I said.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Lucas said.

"Its fine I didn't mind." I said.

"Alright, what do u have this period?" he asked.

"English with Mrs. Lovato." I answered.

"So do I. that's weird because I have at least one friend in each class."

We went into the classroom. Unfortunately, we had assigned seats. I sat in the front with my friend Lizzie next to me and a weirdo on the other side of me. Lucas sat all the way in the back next to Jacob and some girl I don't recognize.

"Okay class we are doing a group project. Get into a group of 4. You will be doing a poetry project." Mrs. Lovato said.

I go to Lizzie, Lucas, and Jacob.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Lizzie replied.

"I think we should write about boobs." Jacob said.

Jacob always comes up with these strange ideas. I don't understand why a lot of people think he's cute and smart. He has brunette hair and brown eyes. He has really short hair unlike the other guys. The other guys have long skater boy hair.

"I swear you're so stupid sometimes." Lizzie said.

"Then what do you want to write about Nicole?" Lucas asked.

Lucas has jet black hair with green eyes. He's very smart in classes, but doesn't always think when he's with his friends.

"You're funny Lucas. When do I ever think?" I asked.

"How come every time we work together Nicole has to come up with it?" Lizzie said

Lizze never liked how I got all the attention from the guys. She's really pretty with her long brunette hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Fine then you come up with something." Lucas said.

"How about sports?" Lizzie said.

"Alright good idea." I said.

"Thank you." Lizzie said.

The bell for lunch 4th period. We all had lunch together. Every year we at least had lunch together. I always sit in between Aly and Lizzie, across from max.

"What are we doing tomorrow on Saturday?" Cody asked.

"We could all go to the mall?" max suggested.

"sure." I said.

Everyone shook their head in agreement. I couldn't stop looking at max and how angry he looked. Lucas got over it but crystal looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes were all watery and red. I felt really bad for her, but then I remembered all the stuff she did to me. She always tried to steal my boyfriends.

"We should go see a movie?" I suggested.

"You're funny." Cody said.

"Wow wait to shoot the suggestion down quickly." I said.

"Lets not have a brother sister showdown." Lucas said.

"Do you always have to get all the attention?" crystal asked.

Crystal has red curly hair, and hazel eyes. She always looks like a snob.

"I don't always have all the attention." I said.

"Yes you do!" Lizzie said.

"whatever." I said looking mad.

I walked over to these two new kids.

"Hi I'm Nicole. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Nina. That's Fabian." The girl said

Fabian has brunette hair and blue eyes. Nina has blonde hair and brown eyes. I bring Nina and Fabian over to the group and introduced everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Cody P.O.V.

my friends never walk with me to classes and to be honest i dont mind it. i like walking alone. my 5th period class is science with mrs. Gomez. Aly,Lizzie, and Jacob are in my class. i sat in the back next to aly and lizzie. science is really boring without Max and Lucas they just chaged classes today. the bell rang for 6th period. i ran to gym class with my were playing basketball in gym. the bell rang for 7th period and i had to go to spanish.

"hey can i walk you to spanih?" crystal asked.

"sure." i said

"why are you so nice to everyone?" crystal asked.

"Because i'm not the guy who doesnt care about girls feelings." i answered.

"oh you just look like a douche." crystal said laughing.

"your not the first person to say that to me." i remarked.

we walked into class and went into the back row. out of all my friends Crystal, Max, and Lucas are the only people that really understand me.

"Hola buenas tardes." Mrs. Rivera said.

"buenas tardes." the class said.

I never pay attention in spanish,but i always get good grades.

"so, i heard you were kissing lucas." i said

"yeah i was." crystal said.

"why i thought you like max?" i asked.

" he likes your sister, not me. there was no point in likeing someone who doesnt ike me back." crystal said.

"oh i understand."i said

"yeah but anyway who do you like?" crystal aked.

"no one really." i said.

the bell rang for 8th period and i went to math with . i walk into class and sat next to Max.

"yo dude crystal doesnt like you anymore." i said.

"i know." max said.

mrs. Swift started teaching the rest of the period. when the bell rang i went to max's car. i waited for everyone else. when everyone finally came,we went to the mall. it was max,lucas, and me in max's car.

"are you guys going anywhere over the summer?" i asked.

"yeah im going to the key west." lucas said.

"im going to california." max said.

"thats cool. im staying here." i said.

"that sux. we can write though right? im not trying to sound gay." max said laughing.

when we finally got to the mall we waited for the girls outside. they finally came 10 minutes later. we walked into the mall and went straight to T.G.I. Fridays. the order we sat in was me,max, nicole, aly,lizzie, crystal, jacob then lucas. we all eat different meals but had the same drink, coke-a-cola.

"what do you want to do after we eat?" nicole asked.

"we can go ice skating." max suggested.

"sure." crystal said.

when we finished eating we walked over to the ice skating rink. we all paid 12$ each for skates. when we all put our skates on we started to head to the rink.

"get up cody!" aly said.

"i cant." i said.

"why?" aly asked.

"cause im going to fall." i said.

"ill help you. so if you fall ill fall to." aly said smileing.


End file.
